


It takes one to know one

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [13]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Annoying, Gen, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's Kanda that is annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes one to know one

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit, for fun

Actually if he thinks about it, they do talk to each other quite a bit. Albeit with a lot of scowls on one side and far too many grins from his side. This time though, he’s the one who is angry.

“You baited him, he had a big-ass sword that’d cleave you in half!” Lenalee had told him about the Millennium Swordsman. Twice Kanda’s size and width with sword to match. In fact Kanda did very nearly get cut in two. Lavi felt the shock second hand when Lenalee recounted the horror of the serrated teeth of the great sword in Kanda's shoulder and of it being inside him before. “I don’t care that you got that self-healing magic … even you don’t know if you’ll come back from something that’d cut you in half.” 

“I’m here aren’t I?” 

“Nrgh!” Lavi wonders if this is what he’s like when he’s annoying Yuu because he cannot help himself and he goes, “You’re so annoying!” 

“You can actually blame the Beansprout,” and Kanda’s smile is sardonic. “He asked me to think of a way.”

“I agree with his assessment that this has got to be one of the more idiotic things he’s seen you do.”

“Pot calling, sweetie,” and the shit-eating grin is almost like one of his.

“Yeah Yu-u” because it’s just too much fun, “takes one to know one” and he drawls it out as grating as he can, “Yu-uu!”  
He beats a hasty retreat with a final jaunty wave, even as Mugen is drawn.

“Fucking Rabbit” is all he can hear through the closed door as he laughs his way down the corridor. He’s relieved though. If Yuu is drawing his sword on him when baited, it meant that Yuu is his prickly, snippy self and all is right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short one-shot shottyness. That was fun to write actually. ^_~  
> Posting for the 12 August ... gosh I'm on time! Happy Birthday if its your birthday today!
> 
> As ever to all those who're reading, you are so loved as always. Have a wonderful weekend - Zan


End file.
